


Some Kind of Drug

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [9]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, nah they're just eatin pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: The way that Vivi moved around Haseul’s kitchen with ease was far more attractive than it should have been.





	Some Kind of Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/gifts).



> Some Kind of Drug - G-Eazy, Marc E. Bassy

The way that Vivi moved around Haseul’s kitchen with ease was far more attractive than it should have been. Especially since the kitchen was hardly even that. Haseul was just like every other university student: stressed and broke. The kitchen was just a stovetop and a microwave in a corner of the common area, which also doubled as a fifth bedroom for another illegal tenant. Haseul came out of the bathroom and almost hit Vivi’s back with the door. Which would have been unfortunate, because Vivi’s back was also very attractive.

“You are so,” Haseul giggled, “so hot.”

Vivi’s focus narrowed to an obsessive point whenever she was this faded, and right now, she was standing attentively at the cramped stove corner with a pan over a burner on high, unhearing of anything else but the sizzle of pasta. Haseul, before she had stumbled into the bathroom, had proclaimed that she was hungry as fuck. At least, that’s what Vivi had assumed she had said. Her ears kind of felt like they were submerged in water. No, something thicker than water.

“Sauce,” Vivi realized with a clumsy snap of her fingers. “My ears. Are in sauce. Shit. I forgot the sauce.” She sprinted over to the refrigerator, pan still in hand, and stood with the other holding the door open. Her eyes flashed over its contents. She scowled.

Haseul laughed at how cute a frustrated Vivi was.

Then Vivi turned her determined gaze onto her. Haseul stopped laughing.

“Sauce. Haseul. Where?”

“Cabinet?” Haseul stuttered. Vivi slammed the refrigerator door shut and began rummaging through the cabinets above the counter. Victoriously, she grabbed a can, slammed the pan back onto the burner, and went back to work. Haseul tripped over to the window across the room to locate the blunt she had left behind. She found a lighter under one of Vivi’s hoodies. Maybe it was Haseul’s hoodie? She took a puff and dismissed it. Vivi was all hers, so all of Vivi’s comfy oversized hoodies were hers too. She smiled dopily to herself at the thought, and exhaled a cloud of smoke as she watched her girlfriend do her thing.

Each move was almost angry in precision. Vivi knew where to find the tools and ingredients she needed amongst the absolute disarray that Haseul and her roommates always let the apartment wallow in. The familiarity with which she navigated everything Haseul related was even more attractive than the smell from the stovetop.

“Haseul. Bacon okay?” Vivi was already furiously chopping bits next to the microwave.

“Mhm.”

“Cheese?” She slid the meat into the pan with one smooth movement of Haseul’s knife.

“Mm. You’re hot.”

Vivi remained unperturbed, even as flames shot high in the pan and the smoke detector began to shriek. With one hand, she jerked the pan in circles until it settled down; with the other, she held up Haseul’s portable fan to the alarm so the smoke would blow the other way.

Haseul was stressed and broke, but she had a hot girlfriend who rolled fat blunts and cooked for her in the aftermath. Even if Haseul hadn’t exactly said she was hungry.

Vivi shut off the stove and hopped over the loose bottles and bags on the floor to present the pan to her with a flourish.

“You are wonderful,” Haseul said, taking another hit and turning to blow away from Vivi’s face. Task completed, Vivi’s focus was now free to fixate upon the slope of her girlfriend’s jaw and the way her lips closed around the waning blunt. The pan was still hot. Hot. Haseul was hot.

“Are you gonna eat?” Vivi asked distractedly.

The way Haseul licked her finger to put out the blunt was hot. Vivi could only handle one hot thing at a time, and opted to slam the pan down on the nearest surface, which happened to be one of her hoodies on the floor.

Haseul draped her arms over Vivi’s shoulders. “Yeah. But babe. I didn’t say I was hungry.”

Vivi could only blink down at her as she felt herself getting tugged closer until her front was pressed against her girlfriend’s own curves. “Thought you said…”

“That’s not what I want to eat right now.”

By the time Vivi figured out what she had misheard, the pasta lay cold on the floor, and Vivi lay very, very hot in Haseul’s arms.


End file.
